Sing me a song
by August57
Summary: Yep one of those fics. Team sings songs for a sicko that had footage of them and knows their identies. Songs have to do with them. Spitfire SuerMartian Babs/Dick later on
1. Chapter 1

**I play on updating this alot because I have a bunch of songs planned and been stuck in my head forever. But I'm also very busy so I don't know how much I'll be able to. If you read my other story Past, Present, Future then help! It's my most popular story but I also don't know where to continue with it. Btw, in this storyline Wally is abused. Ok just getting that out there. By the way song suggestion are out there.**

**Sorry for first short chapter, will get longer later.**

* * *

><p>A flash. That was the only warning they had before they were all dumped on top of each other.<p>

"Get off of me!" A snarky voive from the bottom yelled.

After scurrying of each other and readying their weapons, they were met with silence. Which was soon shattered by a shrill red alarm.

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!"

A loud storm of footsteps met their ears. Loud voices yelling at each other. And overwhelming dizziness and confusion seetling over the six teens standing there.

Last thing they remembered was hitting the ground and a swarm of many multi-colored boots and heels invading their line of vision.

* * *

><p>Robin was brought to by a wet cloth dabbing his damp ebony locks. At first, he didn't open in his eyes and listened to his surroundings. A considerbly annoying beeping noise to his right. A monitor of some kind. And the deep breathing of the dabber and the growl as it spoke.<p>

"You know you can open your eyes now"

He would know that voice anywhere. It always seemed to catch him in whatever he was doing good or bad. He smiled and opened his eyes then tried to sit up but was pushed down by a gloved hand.

"Lay down, you passed out before"

"I'm fine" He persisted an and it was true. He felt perfectly fine now, he just didn't understand how he got here.

Robin sat up and looked around the room. His teammates were being helped up by their mentors and looked as confused as he was.

"Where are we?" Wally exclaimed while holding his head with one hand.

"Watchtower" Batman gravely voice answered before anyone else had the chance able to.

"W-Watchtower?" M'gann's timid voice asked just to make sure they heard correctly.

A nod was enough of a confirmation for them and questions broke out in a jumble.

"Whoa whoa, calm down. One at a time." Flash put his scarlet hands up in a calming gesture.

"How'd we get here?"

"I guess I can answer that"

A loud booming voice was their answer that echoed even in the filled room. Everyone jumped and readied their weapons but the owner of the voice was no were to be seen. His booming laughter filled the room.

"What do you want?" Artemis' voice asked laced with poision.

"For you do sing a few songs" was the reponse.


	2. Zantanna

**List of people here:**

**Artemis**

**Robin**

**Zantanna**

**Wally**

**Kaldur**

**M'gann**

**MM**

**Flash**

**Superman**

**Superboy**

**Bats**

**Aquaman**

**GA**

**Black Canary**

**Might introduce more characters later on. Mentors won't really sing just watch.**

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Artemis' voice snapped them back to reality and many voices spoke at the same time all voicing confusion.<p>

_"My name is Watchtower" _The monotone voice repiled_, "And I recently run some tests and concluded you need to releave some stress and emotions. After asking blogs their opinion they suggested singing songs that means something to you. I have zeta you all here to do that. I have collected list of songs and videos for you to use. And I'm sorry to say you have no choice in the matter."_

"Stalker much" Wally whispered to Robin right next to him. In reponse Robin stepped forward and spoke in a loud voice, "What do you mean no choice?"

Superboy growled in the direction he heard the voice coming from, "You can't keep us here"

"_Oh but yes I can. I have a little surprise if you sing. This will be televised worldwide and proceedings will go the orphans and homeless foundations of your choice. Of course they won't be told the whole meaing behind some songs, in sake of your identites but some songs we will tell the auidence the stories. Unless you don't want donations I sugggest you sing your heart out." _It stated matter-of-factly._ "Now to begin"_

Before they could respond, Young Justice were transported out of the med-bay and to what looked to be a backstage and by the screams of the crowds, it was obivious where they were. The mentors were in a roped off section of the crowd of screaming fans.

M'gann spoke up quietly, "I think we should do it. We could help people and it might to be fun too"

Superboy nodded his confirmaton at whatever his girlfriend said.

It took a few moments of coaxing but eventually everyone was on board.

"Up first is Zantanna" A woman with a clipboard and headset came over and pointed to seven bowls filled with folded slips of paper. "Those are your song choices. Pick randomly." she stated and walkked away muttering about being off-time.

Zantanna's uneasy hand slipped into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper. She read it over quickly and gasped, "No, no I'm not singing this."

Robin put a hand on her shoulder, "Please, come one. Think of the childern." He said puffing out his lower lip.

Kaldur nodded, "It was agreed"

She swallowed her anger at them. They didn't even know what song she was singing but she walked on stage anyway. Instanly the crowd went nuts and she smiled nervously and waved.

From behind the curtain Robin whispered to Artemis, "She'll be fine. See she's a natural"

Zantanna walked up to the mic in center stage and took it with shaking hands. She took out the slip of paper read off it. "Um..I'm gonna sing Haunted by Taylor Swift and this goes to my Dad who's out there somewhere.

There were awww's from the crowd as sedimental ones gushed. But they didn't understand it all, they never could.

Slowly a chorus of violins came over the speakers and Zantanna started to sing nervously at first.

**You and I walk a fragile line .  
>I have known it all this time.<br>But I never thought I'd live to see it break.**

They always fought and she wished she could turn back time and fix that. He always seemed there, never breaking, never going to leave her. She was wrong because everyone breaks sooner or later.

**It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet.**

Silence reigned as he put the helmet on in the dead of night. Silence reigned as the crowd were mermerized by her voice.

**And I can't trust anything now.**

She spent days locked in her room crying her eyes out, refusing the other's attempts to comfort her, unsure if they'll leave her too.

**And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake.**  
><strong>Oh, I'm holding my breath.<br>Won't lose you again.  
>Something's made your eyes go cold<strong>

She remembered seeing her father's eyes go cold and emotionless in the helmet. She poured more emotion into the song and her voice rose in volume as she put a hand on her chest and swayed back and forth. When the music sped up, she jumped and sang her heart out. The crowd was no longer silent and were screaming.

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this.  
>I thought I had you figured out.<strong>

After he had gone, she understood why he was so protective. He loved her.

**Something's gone terribly wrong.  
>You're all I wanted.<strong>

He was her life.

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this.  
>I thought I had you figured out.<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone.**

When he's gone everything hurt. Some people in the crowd were silently crying as they felt the raw emotion bring ejected from the song.

**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**  
><strong>Stood there and watched you walk away.<br>From everything we had.**

She saw him in her mind as he turned and walked away with that blasted helmet on his head.

**But I still mean every word I said to you.**  
><strong>He would try to take away my pain.<strong>

She thought of Robin. How he was tring to help her adjust and take away her pain. Like her Dad. Everyone was taking away her pain, leaving her hollow inside. Tears made a silent trek down her face as she continued to sway.

**And he just might make me smile.  
>But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead.<strong>

He made her smile and laugh with his made-up words and creepy cackles but she wished she had her Dad more then anything in the world.

**Oh, I'm holding my breath.  
>Won't see you again.<strong>

She knew she wouldn't. Even if she did, he wouldn't reconize her. Just those blank eyes once full of life that haunted her dreams and nightmares alike.

**Something keeps me holding on to nothing.**

Nothing but hope. Everyone in the audience was now crying and as her eyes raked the crowd, she thought she saw Black Canary wiping her eyes.

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this.  
>I thought I had you figured out.<br>Something's gone terribly wrong.  
>You're all I wanted<strong>  
><strong>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this.<br>I thought I had you figured out.  
>Can't breathe whenever you're gone.<br>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**  
><strong>I know, I know I just know.<br>You're not gone. You can't be gone, no**

He can't he just can't. No matter what they say. He'll always live in her. She'll carry on his legacy.

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this.  
>I thought I had you figured out.<br>Something's gone terribly wrong.  
>Won't finish what you started.<strong>  
><strong>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this.<br>I thought I had you figured out.  
>Can't breathe whenever you're gone.<br>Can't go back, I'm haunted**  
><strong>You and I walk a fragile line. I have known it all this time. Never ever thought I'd see it break. Never thought I'd see it.<strong>

She cut off abruptly as the song ended. Tears made their way down her face as the crowd watched her. Suddenly, they exploded in tears and screams. She gave a watery smile and turned to head backstage. As soon as she was back, she was met by four superhero, kick ass teens who were reduced to tears as they engulfed her in a much needed hug. Kaldur and Superboy stood sheepishly to the side as others hugged.

Zantanna hiccuped and smiled, "Thanks guys"

* * *

><p>Unknown to everyone else, Doctor Fate stood on a building across the stage, hidden as he watched the girl sing. He then turned and flew away never to be seen again.<p> 


End file.
